Kyo's Silent Promise
by Greekgeek0
Summary: A vow to hear her words, was did she cry on the anniversary of her arrival to the sohma house. Will kyo find out?  Possible contiuation


**Kyo's silent promise.**

* * *

><p>It was a silent night in Japan. Bugs chirped quietly as fall approached, and the stars shown brightly on to the house. Well from his view they did. Everyone else who was sane went to bed, but not the sly cat. He spent his entire evening on top of the roof staring at the stars. They glittered so faintly in the distance, the glow of the city just underneath giving off an artificial dawn, or sunset, he couldn't decide which. He lay with his back to the house and his arms under his head. The sound of the city sleeping, along with his unbearable cousin's cold, could be heard from this spot. The moon was at about full peak of it cycle and it looked strangely whiter than before. He would know, he spends every night up there on that damp cold roof. It was heaven. He was contemplating the events of the night over and over in his head. Something was off; something had changed in the Sohma house. A tension, like a cord being pulled to its brink, filled the house. It wasn't between his stupid silver-haired cousin and he, or his idiotic, sick, and perverted one either. Something was strange about the beloved of the house. The poor female forced to inhabit a house filled with three men. His beloved Tohru. She seemed so silent and sad as of late. What through him for a loop is that she had bypassed a special occasion, the day she came to the wretched house hold. What a horribly wonderful day that was indeed. It had now been three years from that day and she had said nothing of it. It was strange because she had notes for herself not to forget the day all over the house. There were little sticky notes around the house that he couldn't help but smile at. They seem almost forgotten now. It was their graduating year and in honesty, he would miss it. He knew some day she would leave and forget all whom she met in the Sohma clan, why wouldn't she? He thought to himself. Well back to the before statement, he had been trying not to forget this day and it had seemed she would throw a bash but nothing happened. She just seemed... sad. A small sting of anger filled the carrot-top.<p>

'What could have made her so sad?' He thought trying to find a reasonable answer.

Sadly he thought he was to blame.

'Had i said something to make her sad? Had i reacted too harsh on something. Had yu... Nevermind'

There was one way to find out, and he desperately needs to know. 'Is she even awake though?'

He stood and sighed, 'Please let it not be me!' He prayed to any god who would listen. He swung himself into his room and looked around making sure he hadn't pissed anyone off. He then silently went into the hallway to Tohru's door and whispered. "Tohru? Are you asleep?"

No answer. Had he been to quiet? So to find out he entered her room without permission and looked around the room, what he found out a lump in his thought. There she was, asleep yes, but happy... no. She was curled up on top of her covers with a box of emptied tissues and a broken frame. A familiar broken frame. Her mother lay on the floor with that same smile and peace sign as if all was well. But he knew better. He walked up to Tohru; she lay in a fetal position with tear stains down her cheeks. As he crossed the room something caught his eye. The tissue on the floor had become a resembling of a, or what he thought was mouse. In another part of the room he saw a dog, sheep, snake (?), dragon (?), and the other entire zodiac. Sadly his was not in sight. Putting the thought away for another date he went to Tohru and bent near her face.

He whispered quietly "Why must you always cry? Why must you make yourself do this alone? I am right in front of you! And so is that damn rat and mutt. We are here for you, especially me... I love you."

He knew his touching words fell on deaf ears but he said it. Noticing the position of herself he saw she would wake to aches if not moved. So he gently picked up the sleepy girl enough to get the covers and put her back. A few time she moaned in complaint but as soon as the moan slipped he froze. Finally he had her fixed in her bed and the stains cleaned. He pressed his forehead to hers and low-and-behold she had a fever.

"Of course she does" He thought.

As he fixed her arms he reached for her hand and felt an unnatural soft texture. A tissue still in her hand... He took the paper and unfolded the creases. The sight nearly made him tear. It was a cat, just a little tissue cat head, badly ripped out and poorly shaped. It was perfect. He lay the cat by her pillow and sighed.

"I do truly love you, so stop trying to hide things from me." He said quietly. He then silently tried walking out the room until he heard a feint noise from a pair of soft pale pink lips.

"K...ky...mm" She mumbled das she rolled to her side. Her eyes were ever-slightly open. Then as fast as the occurrence happened it was done. She was completely conked out. He let out a soft giggle/ sigh and walked out of the room.

He went to his room undressed and redressed and fell into his bed. The clock blared 2 AM but he wasn't bothered. He smiled slightly at the thought that she had been thinking of him. There were so many things to say and yet nothing to say at all. He lived these words to the fullest. Tomorrow he vowed to make her smile and then he vowed to get her to talk about the night before. He had a busy day ahead so sleep was the best answer. With that thought he drifted to a silent dreamless sleep. Whatever was wrong, he would find out and be there for her.

He promised.

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

This was sitting on my comp forever, time to show the world I say :3 I hope you like it, and please I like constructive criticism not flaming :) thank you and enjoy 3


End file.
